


Negotiation

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #98 Restrained, 100 kinks, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, I Called Him Sir Challenge, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Power Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 98. RestrainedScrubbing his nearly silver hair with both hands, General O’Neill let out a long sigh and then turned to face her, resting his hands on the back of the desk chair. “Why did I take this job, again?”Sam thought about the possible answers and decided a little ego-stroking was in order. “Because you look so good in the uniform, Sir.”





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Power play, bondage and exploration of Dom/sub tendencies. You’re welcome.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This fic can be blamed entirely on Sarah_M, who supplied the photograph, and 3StarJeneral and Sg1on, who goaded mercilessly.
> 
> And 4 500 words later, here we are.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/33259455@N03/46619495602/)

The event horizon dissolved and Jack let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders finally relaxing. Beside him, Lt. Colonel Carter chuckled under her breath.

“Not laughing, are you, Carter?” The General asked.

“Never, Sir. There was nothing at all amusing about today.”

“Except for that thing with the oranges,” Dr Jackson interjected from behind them.

General O’Neill turned and tried to ignore them as he walked away.

“I believe that mistake with the refreshments to be quite comical, also, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c remarked.

“Also when the Tellonian representative couldn’t stop sneezing,” Daniel added.

Sam shook her head with a smile, knowing the two guys wouldn’t let the General live this disastrous negotiation down for weeks. The only thing that kept General O’Neill from exploding at the pair of them was that they had both, in different ways, saved the day and brokered a three way peace deal.

Still, the General’s retreating form appeared exhausted, even if his six was just as delicious as ever in his dress blues.

Looking back over her shoulder, Sam gestured to the other members of SG-1 that she was going to go talk to the General. Teal’c acknowledged her with a nod and Daniel waved her on. Neither of them was in the right frame of mind to talk to O’Neill, not unless their goal was to be yelled at.

Sam was climbing the stairs to the briefing room when the shout of, “ _Oh fer cryin’ out loud!_ ” and a slamming door reached her ears. Crossing the room quickly, she exchanged looks with Walter, who was clutching an armful of paperwork and bearing a weary expression. Gratefully, he turned away, leaving Sam alone to face the wrath of a desk bound General.

She waited until there were no witnesses to her breach of protocol and opened the door, shutting it behind her as she stepped inside. His back to her, the General had his hands in his hair, trying to tug it out by the roots.

“Walter, I said not ...”

“It’s me, Sir,” Sam said.

“Carter,” he growled, half admonishment, half warning.

“It was a good result.”

Scrubbing his nearly silver hair with both hands, General O’Neill let out a long sigh and then turned to face her, resting his hands on the back of the desk chair. “Why did I take this job, again?”

Sam thought about the possible answers and decided a little ego-stroking was in order. “Because you look so good in the uniform, Sir.”

He surprised her by laughing and then blushing, a pink creep that emerged from under his collar. There was an awkward silence as they both searched for something to say that wouldn’t be out of line.

Moving closer, Sam stopped beside his desk. “Something you want to tell me, Sir?”

The General’s head snapped up, his mouth twisting. “Lots, Carter. None of it appropriate.”

Her stomach turned over as she contemplated a reply. General O’Neill had made no secret of the fact that he liked seeing Sam in her Class As. There was a particular look he gave her that made the annoyance of attending formal functions while wearing the stiff, blue serge worth it.

And there was something else: a tight restlessness to his bearing that she had been aware of all day. Impatience, irritation, _interest_ directed at her. Not all of it successfully contained beneath the mask of General.

“It’s late, Sir. Why don’t you go home?”

A frustrated wave of his hand indicated the desk and the pile of papers on it.

“None of that is going to be worse for waiting until tomorrow. Your place, half an hour. I’ll bring the food.” Sam turned, walking to the door, resting her hand on the doorknob. “I won’t stop to change if you don’t.”

The door closed and Jack found himself running the past few minutes back in his mind. Had Carter just invited herself over? To do ... _something_ ... while in uniform? His mind discarded the comment about food and focused on _won’t stop to change._

Sitting down in his chair, Jack took the first file off the top of the pile and opened it. Maybe he didn’t need to change, but he did need five minutes of thinking about something else so that he could walk off base without embarrassing himself.

 

* * *

 

His truck was in the drive, the porch light on as Sam pulled up. Looping her fingers in the bag of takeout Italian, she slid out of the silver Volvo and let the door slam closed. She was pretty sure that the porch light was on for her, but she still wanted to give him warning of her arrival.

The door opened as she climbed the stairs and Sam stopped on the top step. The General was still in his blues, his jacket hanging open, the porch light glinting off the silver on his shoulders and chest. Sam knew why he gave her that look when she was in her Class As, she felt the same rush of blood through her veins at the sight of him.

“Sir,” she hesitated, the boldness from earlier deserting her.

“Carter,” was all he said, stepping back from the door and motioning her inside.

The door shut behind them and Sam headed for the kitchen, lifting the bag of takeout on to the counter. The handles barely slipped from her fingers before she felt him behind her, his body too close and yet not actually touching.

“What are we doing, here, Carter?” He asked, reaching past her for the bag, pulling out the containers one at a time.

A surge of adrenaline made Sam close her eyes, her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. “Whatever it is you’ve been thinking since you saw me, this morning.”

The General’s hand clutched the edge of the counter, his fingers turning white. “That’s not what you want from me,” he growled to the back of her neck, making her hair stand on end and soaking her underwear with arousal.

Turning until she faced him, Sam tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. “How do you know what I want, Jack?”

His eyes fluttered closed and then he swallowed. “Not like this, Sam. I’m not who you want tonight.” Pushing off the counter, the General went to turn away and Sam grabbed for his wrist.

“What?” She challenged him, fingers tightening their grip. “You don’t think I want it too? That sometimes I dream of it rough and hard, of you fucking me for all it’s worth?” When Jack’s head jerked and he turned to look at her, surprise clear for her to see, Sam hooked the waistband of his blues with her fingers and pulled him back close to her. “That I don’t want to call you Sir and beg for you to make me come?”

“Sam,” Jack protested, tongue running over his bottom lip.

Sam stroked her thumb over the smooth metal of his belt buckle, the warmth of his stomach against the fingers she used to hold him in place. Her voice dropped along with her eyes, fixing on her thumb moving back and forth, “Would you like me to ask you to fuck me? Sir?”

At the use of the honorific, Jack groaned. He raised a shaking hand to cup the back of Sam’s neck, his thumb stroking firmly at the skin under her ear.

“Sir,” Sam breathed as her eyes closed, want and desire curling tightly in her belly.

Words brushed her skin as Jack put his mouth to her ear. “Rough. Hard. You’re sure that’s what you want?”

A shiver like electricity ran down Sam’s spine and she felt her blood turn to fire. “I want you, Sir. I want you rough and I want you to fuck me hard.”

Jack stepped away from her grasp and Sam whimpered at the sudden absence of his touch. For a sickening moment Sam thought that he was going to tell her to leave. “You know where the bedroom is. Remove your shoes and stockings and wait for me.”

It was Sam’s turn to moan, turning from him and leaving the kitchen behind, feeling the burn of Jack’s eyes on her until she was out of sight.

A small part of her demanded to know what the hell she was doing, but she pushed it away. Sam was never reckless, never daring, always making the sane choice, the model officer. But today something in her had snapped as they sat at the same table for the negotiations.

Sam more than missed the General leading SG-1, she ached for him. It got worse with every mission, every time he wasn’t there when she woke up off world. Every time she handed off watch to Teal’c instead. Every time he gave the _Go_ from the Operations room leaving her to walk up the ramp alone.

Waiting had been tolerable when he had been beside her. That was no longer the case.

Flicking the lights on, the lamps on either side of the bed, his bed, gave the room a soft glow. Sam toed off her pumps and reached beneath her skirt to roll down her stockings. Then she stood there, senses cataloguing all the ways Jack was already present in this room.

When the bedroom door clicked shut behind her, Sam gave a small start. She hadn’t heard him in the hall and, turning half toward him, she saw why. Jack was also barefoot. The rest of him, though, was still in uniform and Sam reflected how very much the uniform, when Jack wore it, made her want to crumple at the knees.

He took her open stance as invitation and closed the gap between them, hand coming to her neck, thumb tilting her jaw to meet him. It was like the roar of an ocean wave between them, lifting Sam to meet his mouth, the taste of him came crashing down on her senses until the entire world was swallowed by that kiss, lips pressed into hers, his tongue hot as it pushed into her mouth. The roaring sound of the surf swept her up as his mouth consumed her.

Reality returned with Jack’s hands pushing the jacket from Sam’s shoulders. He took it from her, stepping away to toss it on top of the dresser, his own jacket following, the stars on the shoulders briefly drawing her attention away.

The rattle of metal on metal, followed by the swish of Jack’s belt sliding free drew Sam’s attention back to him. He kept a hold of the belt as he approached, moving to stand behind her. Clasping one arm, he drew it behind, his splayed fingers running up the cotton of the blouse until he touched her chin again, turning her head towards him, his lips pressed against the skin of her neck.

Sam leant back into him, eyes closing as his mouth travelled her skin, lips and teeth biting at flesh. Off balance as she leaned back, Sam reached her other hand behind, bracing them both on his hip as he devoured her with hungry kisses.

“You can tell me stop, whenever you want, Sam.” He whispered in her ear, and Sam thought that she could drown in that voice, completely lose herself to it. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Sir.” The quaver in her voice a surprise.

Jack’s arm came around her body, pulling her tightly into him and he bit the lobe of her ear. “Say it, Sam. I need you to say it.”

Jolted, Sam’s eyes flew open. “I trust you, Sir.”

“Well done, Sam,” he murmured against her skin. His arm drew back behind her and Sam felt something pull tight across her stomach, under her breasts. Registering that it was Jack’s belt, Sam heard the metallic rattle of the buckle as the webbing pinned her arms behind her back.

Slipping a hand into one of hers, Jack rubbed his thumb across the palm. “This ok?”

“Yessir,” she answered, heart racing. Her chest felt tight, but Sam knew that it was more than the belt wrapped around her ribs that was making it hard to breathe.

He stepped away, pulling his tie loose and letting it fall to the floor. Then there was silence.

Sam did her best to hold still, to wait, but the arousal made her skin itch and her thighs slick. Sliding them against each other, testing how much Jack made her wet, she tentatively asked, “Sir? What do you want me to do?”

Unexpectedly, Jack was there again, scraping a fingernail down the fabric between her shoulder blades. “You’re doing it.” Fingers worked under her collar, unbuttoning the little point of a tie. It fell beside their feet, attracting Sam’s eyes, but fingers under her chin brought her gaze back to the horizon.

The same fingers began to unbutton her blouse, working their way lower until they released the button pulled taught by her breasts. Sam watched Jack’s fingers work, captivated, taking a moment to notice that his wrists were bare. She’d seen him bare chested often enough that her mind filled the picture in for her, but she wanted to feel it. Feel the heat of his skin, stroke her hand over the coarse hairs on the General’s chest.

Reaching behind her, Sam tested how far her hands could move and her fingertips brushed the fabric of Jack’s trousers. Then her hands were grasping fabric and his erection and Jack was running his fingers down the skin exposed by her open shirt.

Sam felt the length of cock in her hands, instinctively cupping Jack and then moaning as he thrust against her. One hand on her belly, the other cupping a breast through her bra, Jack pulled her whole body against him.

“Feel that? All day, Sam, all day, over and over, I’ve been getting hard for you. But now, now I want you so much it actually hurts.” His fingers rubbed over the plain cotton cup of her bra, finding the rising nipple there and teasing until it was an aching point.

“How about you?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, the hand at Sam’s waist sliding downwards and caressing her sex through the fabric. “Do you ache for me?”

“Jack,” Sam’s voice trembled, “Sir.” And despite the hand shoved into her blouse and the one pressing into her folds through her skirt, Sam blushed. “So much,” her answer came out as a whisper.

The hand at her breast was pushing down the fabric so that his fingers groped her skin. Rolling the nipple, Jack prompted, “Are you wet for me?”

Sam whimpered in response, turning her face to his. “Yes. Please. Kiss me.” The desire was making it hard for her to concentrate, she could feel the shake in her knees building. Jack must have, too, because his grip on her lower half tightened. Engulfing her mouth hungrily, Jack sucked and nipped at her lower lip until she moaned.

Mouth chasing his as Jack pulled away, Sam was distracted until she felt him pushing down her skirt, letting it fall to her ankles as he felt for the edge of her blouse. When Jack’s fingers slipped into her underwear, Sam pushed her hips toward them and a wanton “ _Sir_ ,” slipped out on a breath.

“No point in keeping these on,” Jack murmured as he felt the soaked fabric and bent to tug her underwear down. His hand steadied Sam’s hip as she stepped free from the remains of her clothing.

Rising, Jack placed a guiding hand on her elbow, turning her secured hands into the light of the bedside lamp. Tenderly, his touch trailed down her arms and then he pinched a finger on each hand.

“Are you feeling ok?” When Sam only nodded in reply, Jack cupped her cheek, turning her face to his. “Sam. Are you feeling ok?”

She blinked once and then rolled her shoulders, giving his question serious thought. “Yes, Sir. I feel fine. Just,” Sam bit her lip, cutting off her own sentence.

Jack’s touch never left her cheek, his eyes flicking to her lip and back. “Tell me,” his gaze holding hers, the tone of command uncompromising.

“You said rough and, and fast. Do you want me to beg again?”

He searched her face, his heart thudding hard. When he’d put on the General’s uniform this morning, Jack would never have imagined that tonight he would stand before Samantha Carter, her hands bound, her trust offered to him, willing and whole.

Rough and fast he had promised her, but those crystal blue eyes fixed on him and pulled Jack to another place. A place where he worshiped her with his body and gave her every pleasure that her heart desired. And then even more.

Sam mistook the long silence and spoke again, “Please, Sir. I need you. _So badly_ ,” she added in a whisper, moving her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Jack watched her for a moment more and then grabbed the belt behind her back. “Up,” he urged, helping her on to the bed and moving pillows behind her until she was supported against the head of the bed. Sam’s eyes followed him as he climbed up on the bed.

“Spread your legs for me.”

Sam obeyed him without question, watching Jack as she pulled one knee up and then the other, showing him the glistening heat between her thighs.

His hand closed around her ankle as he moved closer, looking from Sam’s spread folds to her face and back. “So beautiful, Sam, and just for me.”

“Just for you, Sir,” Sam repeated, rolling her hips.

Running his tongue along her inner thigh, following the wet trail to its source, Jack groaned. Mouth hovering over Sam’s lips, he glanced upwards once more before wrapping his hands around her thighs and licking his way between the folds of her labia.

The moan Jack elicited from Sam was torture to his erection and he pushed his hips into the bed, seeking relief. But his mouth never left her as his tongue explored, chasing every taste of Sam that he could get.

“Sir. Oh god, _Sir_.” Sam gripped the pillows behind her, searching for leverage but finding very little in her bound position. Strain as she might against Jack’s hands, he had her pinned, unable to move against him. Some part of her thought she should protest against being made helpless, yet Sam knew she wasn’t. This surrender was her choice.

And now Jack had his face buried between her legs and never before had a lover made Sam feel like she deserved to be devoured.

“Delicious,” Jack murmured, eyes rolling upwards. “I’m going to make you scream.”

Sam bit her lip as she strained against his hold. “Make me, Sir. I want to scream for you.”

With lips and tongue and teeth, Jack drew sounds of ever increasing volume from her. Moving back and forth, Jack’s licks and nips assailed her clit until she wanted to break free, grab his silver hair and grind against his face until he gave her release.

“There, there. Don’t stop. _Don’t. Stop._ ”

Jack growled, lips locked in place, tongue unrelenting as he took Sam over the edge, screaming his name.

Sam’s mind was nothing but colours and emotions as her senses mixed and ran over each other. One moment she was floating, then flying until the sky changed colour and left her adrift in a sea of stars.

Gentle hands brushed her face and then pulled her forward to rest against his chest. Splayed fingers rubbed over her arms and shoulders, then tangled with her own. Her hearing came back a bit at a time.

“So good ... screamed for me ... Sam, so loud.” Jack was kissing her shoulder and neck, lips against her skin, words spilling out like water.

“Sir,” she murmured close to his ear. “It was good?”

“Better than good, Sam, you were perfect.” He pressed a tender kiss to the corner of her jaw.

That Jack was happy with her soothed her like it always did. This feeling, this _satisfaction_ , was what Sam had been missing since he had been promoted to General. She had it back, now, and she wanted to laugh and scream and roll against the sheets and _bask in it_.

Laughter threatened to bubble from her throat and she pushed it back down. Sam wanted more, to reach for that praise again.

“What about you, Sir?” Sam asked.

“What about me, Sam?”

Sam bit her lip, wondering how to ask. “I want everything, Sir. Everything you have to give me.”

Yes, he wanted to give her everything, but something between them had shifted. No, something had fit into place. When she had come screaming his name, Jack had wanted to free Sam right then, lay her back and slide into her warmth, rocking them both slowly to completion.

That wasn’t what he had promised her when she stood in his kitchen and faced down his roaring lust.

“It’s alright, Sam, we don’t have to do it hard. You’ve been so good, we can do whatever you want.”

Sam pushed against his shoulder with her nose. “Then I want you to fuck me. Sir.”

“Are you su...” he began to ask but she interrupted him.

“ _Please_ , Sir. I’ve been good.”

Whether she knew it or not, that tone pierced its way into his heart. In that moment, Jack knew that Samantha Carter would own him until he drew his last breath.

Pulling away, Jack rose to his knees and stripped, feeling Sam’s eyes on him the whole time. The appreciative look she gave his erection would, under other circumstances, have made him harder. Tonight it just made him ache.

Shifting, Jack pushed his feet free of the remains of his clothing and turned towards the nightstand nearest him. His fingers scrabbled in the drawer, reaching all the way to the back to grasp the little foil packet. Back on his knees, Jack rolled the condom down his length.

Sam mirrored his position, rising to her knees, eyes meeting his in a wordless exchange before she turned her back and knelt before him, cheek pressed into the bed.

Moving until he was between her legs, Jack ran his hand up Sam’s thigh until he could grip her hip. Taking a hold of his cock, he let his fingertips part her, following following their path until he pressed into Sam’s enveloping heat.

When they moaned together Sam chuckled, her amusement matching Jack’s smile. Jack covered her tied arms with his body, using one hand to support himself, the other pulling her blouse back and freeing her breast from the fabric of her bra. Savouring the fullness of it in his hand, Jack teased the nipple erect as his hips rocked, opening Sam up and taking her deeper.

Pressed against her ass, fully seated inside her, Jack gave an experimental thrust. He took the resulting hum from Sam to be approval and pulled upright, hand returning to her hip. For the next few strokes, Jack lost himself in the glory of finally being inside her, relishing the sight of his erection soaked with her juices, filling her up over and over.

“So perfect, Sam,” he murmured. “Fucking perfect.”

“Sir,” Sam responded, “You promised.”

She had him, there. Both hands on her hips, Jack moved faster, the sight and the slick sound beginning to take over his mind.

“Yes, Sir. That’s it. Fuck me hard. Harder, harder ...”

He lost it when Sam squeaked at a particularly deep thrust. Grasping the belt wrapped around her in one hand, Jack hauled her body back to meet his with each stroke.

Samantha. Fucking. Carter. Squeaked. For _him_. For _his_ cock.

Sam screamed a second time as Jack came, momentarily senseless as he jerked everything in his balls into her spasming heat.

When his senses returned, Sam was still shuddering with aftershocks and he thought that seeing her anus contract in time with the muscles squeezing his cock was quite possibly the second best sight in the world. The other, of course, being her face as she orgasmed screaming his name.

He would have to conduct trials. Scientifically, of course. Sam would be up for that.

Jack undid his belt before even pulling out, reluctant to move until he had to. As he supported her hips, Sam slid down onto the bed, releasing him with a sigh. Her arms, he saw, were still resting in the small of her back. “I’ll be right back,” he told her, running a hand along her thigh as he slid off the bed.

Flicking the basin tap to hot, Jack let the water warm up as he went to the kitchen. It was steaming on his return and he soaked a towel in the hot water before wringing it out. Another towel submerged in cooler water and then Jack was returning to Sam’s side.

Carefully, Jack slid her blouse off, then removed her bra. “This is going to be hot on your shoulders,” he warned, unfolding the hot towel. Sam opened her eyes to look at him, unsure what was happening and then moaned as the towel made contact with her skin.

“Yessir,” she murmured, eyes closing again.

Jack kissed Sam’s forehead affectionately, moving to wipe her clean and check her arms for chafing. Satisfied that she was clean and tended to, Jack laid another towel, this one dry, over the wet one. He threw a spare quilt over her and then climbed into bed.

“Hey,” Jack said, stroking her hair. “Can you sit up? I brought you water.”

Sam nodded and Jack helped support her enough to drink, her arms still shaky from being restrained. When she’d finished the bottle, Jack drank the other and then slid down the bed, pulling her to lie half across his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, examining the myriad shades of gold that shone in the lamp light, thinking of nothing more than how beautiful she was.

“Getting cold,” Sam murmured a while later, shrugging at the towels over her shoulders.

“Do you want to shower?” Jack asked. When she nodded, he added, “Want me to help you?”

Sam’s throat hummed with laughter that Jack could both feel and hear.

“What?” He asked her.

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to share a shower with you?” Sam’s eyes were open now, her head tilted up towards him.

He couldn’t help it, he had to kiss her before he could answer. “About as many times as I’ve wanted to share with you?”

“Right answer,” Sam purred, stretching and rolling on to her back. She seemed completely at ease in his bed, as if she’d been by his side forever. Which, Jack supposed on reflection, was close to the crux of it. “Damn, we never ate.”

“It hasn’t been that long. We can microwave it,” Jack suggested.

“Mmm,” Sam agreed. “Shower, then food. Then bed?” She wondered, looking at him again.

“Do you want to stay?” Jack asked, as the last remnants of the wall he’d built around his feelings for Samantha Carter crumbled.

“Forever,” she answered, the confidence in her tone making his heart skip. “But we can start with tonight.”

Rolling towards her, Jack captured Sam’s mouth with his, sinking into the kiss. Dinner, and the shower, would have to wait a little longer, Jack had waited long enough for Sam.


End file.
